The pain of a cherry blossom
by jennypenny1090
Summary: Happy. One word that everyone would used to describe Sakura Haruno, but she was far from happy. With an abusive boyfriend and family, theres no way that she could be happy. Until a certain Uchiha came into her life. (Rated M for child abuse and sexual harassment)
1. prologue

Hey everyone! jennypenny1090 here! this is my first fanfic ever! WOOO! this is just the prologue so its gonna be short. Don't worry. The length will get better for the chapters. This is jsut to give yall a rough idea of what's going on and what this fanfic is gonna be about. I'm gonna start posting a lot more now cause i have ONE DAY OF SCHOOL LEFT! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAY! So I'll be posting a lot more. I have some other stories I've been working on too so im excited to get those up soon. Not now but soon :) I would love it if yall could go and leave a review cause i wanna hear what yall think about this and if yall could leave constructive critisism, that would be awesome! I would also appreciate it if yall could follow or even fav the story if yall like it! That would be the biggest compliment to me cause I'm a little rusty at write stories cause for some odd reason we don't write narative essays in my class anymore and i would never have time to write stories on my own most of the time. Well now that I've talked (well... typed) your ear off, let's get started! Kudos to you if you read my gorgeous A/N.

* * *

**Prologue**

_Happy._

One word many people would describe Sakura Haruno as. Cheerful, content, nice, a good person, but happy was the most common. It was ironic, actually. She was the exact opposite of those, yet no one could tell. Maybe it was all those years of hiding her pain so then no one would worry. So then no one would get hurt. So then she wouldn't face the consequences. Everyone saw her "loving" boyfriend, Sasuke Uchiha, and her "happy" family.

That wasn't the case. Her "loving" boyfriend would abuse her every day, and to add onto that torture, her "happy" family would constantly beat her for being a "bad little girl who needs to be punished". This has been happening for years. She can't leave her relationship with him. If she tried to run, he'd catch her. If she tried to hide, he'd find her. Her family was a different story. She loved them so much and couldn't leave them. It would break her heart. She'd never be able to run away, anyway. She had no family to run to and then she's just end up going back home and would be punished for being a "bad little girl".

Her life was hell. No one knew, not even her best friends, Naruto Uzumaki and Ino Yamanaka. She'd just put on her mask and try to survive the day.

_Happy._

Sakura Haruno was far from happy. No one could tell and she wanted to keep it that way, but everything changed when one boy was in the wrong place at the wrong time.


	2. Chapter 1: the nightmare

Hey everyone! thank you sooooo much for the review, favs, and the follows! yall don't know how much this means to me! To the review, i will respond asap I'm just a little busy right now so it'll be a little hard to reply right away, especially when my wifi is being icky and all... I feel that this chapter is a little short, it might just be me, but i was kinda rushing cause I'm rewriting the story and I wanted to get this chapter out to yall by today. :) hope yall like it! the next chapter will be longer, trust me.

* * *

**Chapter one**

The pain was excruciating. It was just unbearable. She had never felt this much pain in her entire life. This was just simply torture. Tears began to slide down her cheeks as the large hand came down onto her cheek again.

"Who do you think you are?! Why were you talking to that guy?! ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME?!" Yes, this was Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura's "loving" and "kind" boyfriend. He was everything but that. He was never like this during the first couple months of their relationship though. He _was_ kind, but now he's not. She didn't even know what she did to him to make him act like this. She was always kind to him and she never would've thought of cheating on him.

"Sasuke stop! He's just my lab partner! I would never cheat on you!" Sakura pleaded.

"Bullshit! I saw the way you looked at him with those eyes of yours!" Sasuke said as his hand came down repeatedly. This was the third time this week he had harmed her, and it was only Tuesday.

No one knew about the way that Sasuke treated her and he made sure that she knew that if she ever told anyone about this then she would face the consequences. If she wasn't stuck in this relationship then she would've been long gone by now, but that's not how life works, now is it.

"I don't want to see you talking to him ever…. Again!" he said before he grabbed her hair and pulled her into a rough and painful kiss. Not expecting this, Sakura gasped, giving Sasuke's tongue an entrance.

"And don't forget that." He said five minutes later before he stormed out of her bedroom door. Not long after that Sakura's legs gave in and she started crying herself to sleep on her hardwood floor.

* * *

"-akura…. Sakura! Wake up now before I get pissed!" Sakura quickly woke up, recognizing the voice immediately.

"What in the bloody name of hell are you doing on the floor?! If you're gonna sleep, sleep on your bed! We paid for that bed so you can sleep on it!" Sakura's mother said as she grabbed Sakura by her hair, dragging her to her feet and throwing Sakura on her bed. It was never a good idea to be caught sleeping on the floor in her house.

"Now hurry up and clean up. Dinner will be ready in ten minutes." She said before she slammed Sakura's door. Sakura actually looked a lot like her mother; she had her mother's facial structure. Sakura got her pink hair from her mother and her green eyes from her father, who had brown hair. If it wasn't for the fact that her mother would dye her hair blonde, people would think that they're sisters.

Sakura quickly changed and washed her face, applying makeup on the forming bruise on her face soon after.

"SAKURA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!" She heard her father scream. Sakura quickly ran down the stairs, sliding down a couple stairs in the process.

"Sakura, how dare you slide down the stairs! You could break them for god's sake!" Sakura's mother said. Sakura quickly said sorry before she could get into any more trouble. It's like they decided that it would be best to blame everything on her. It wasn't her fault that she slipped. She didn't do it on purpose, of course.

"Ok, time for dinner." Sakura's father said. Sakura took a glimpse at what was for dinner and noticed that it was everything that she hated, asparagus, lamb, and carrots. She was allergic to them for crying out loud!

"Mom... I have a problem."

"What is it?"

"I'm allergic to carrots..." Sakura stated.

"Well then suck it up! I don't care if you're allergic to carrots, you will eat the food that I made you and you will like it!" Sakura's mother yelled before beginning to eat. Sakura didn't reply. Fifteen minutes later Sakura's mother and father were done but Sakura had barely begun.

"What the hell is taking you so long?!" Sakura's father asked.

"Um…. Well… Imallergictocarrotsihatelambandihateasparagustoo." Sakura quickly said, already knowing how they would react.

"I don't care if you don't like your food! You will eat it because your mother put in the time to make the food for you! That's an order!"

"But dad, I can't eat carrots and you two know that I hate everything else! They make me sick to my stomach just looking at them!"

"Are you trying to tell me something about my cooking, _Sakura_?!" Sakura's mother said, grabbing Sakura by her collar. Sakura didn't have time to respond before she was thrown into the wall making her yell out in pain.

"Don't you dare insult your mother's cooking you little bitch!" Sakura's father yelled as he picked her up by her collar and punched her in her stomach. This went on for another minute before Sakura kicked her father in the crotch. Sakura tried to escape from her parents' grasps but before she knew it her mother had her by her hair and threw her across the dining room. Her back slammed against wall, knocking down the pictures hanging to the sides of her, one of them hitting her in the shoulder leaving a gash behind on her bare skin.

"You little bitch! You knocked over the pictures!" Sakura's mother began to beat her black and blue and soon her father joined, a new form of rage taking over him. After what felt like days they finally stopped, leaving a suffering Sakura lying on the floor.

* * *

Sakura's internal clock woke her up the next morning forcing her to tackle an intense amount of pain. She had to drag herself off the floor just to go to her room to get ready for school. After a much needed and very long shower, Sakura was ready to leave after applying makeup to her bruised face. Before her parents could see her and start yelling at her for sleeping on the floor again, she quickly left to head to school.

"Sakura!" a loud, familiar voice boomed. Sakura turned around to be bear hugged by her blond best friend.

"Naruto… can't… breathe…" Sakura pushed out. Looking over Naruto's shoulder, she saw her "lovely" boyfriend. Memories of the events from the day before flooded her mind making her heart rate increase. Prying Naruto off her, Sasuke pulled her into a hug. She could feel his hot breathe on her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Don't forget what I said yesterday, Sakura." Sasuke whispered before gently kissing her on the cheek, making it seem like he would never hurt her.

Like he truly loved her.


	3. Chapter 2: savior

A/Ns are now gonna be at the bottom so then i don't give anything away :3 i hope you like the chapter! review, follow, maybe even favorite if you want to. all that jazz :D

* * *

**Chapter 2**

That horrid period had finally came. The one that would cause her more pain. The one that would cause more tears to be shed. More blood. The one that would enrage Sasuke so much.

Biology.

It wasn't her fault that her partner was a boy. It's not like she can just go up to her teacher and ask for a new lab partner without a legit excuse. It wasn't her fault. It was never her fault. She never did anything wrong but her parents and Sasuke would continuously beat her and torture her. Whether it was physical, mental, or emotion abuse, they would all cause Sakura extreme amounts of pain and slowly kill her from the inside out. She was dreading this period all day because she knew that she couldn't ignore his attempts to talk to her. They had to talk to finish the lab. He wasn't even flirting with her and Sasuke knew that her lab partner had a girlfriend too. It just didn't make any sense as to why he would be jealous.

Sakura slowly walked into the classroom, ready to face her doom. She silently prayed that her lab partner wasn't there so she wouldn't have to face Sasuke's rath, but, of course, her lab partner was there, smiling and waving at her.

'My luck…' Sakura thought. Slightly waving back, Sakura walked over to their lab table. She looked around the room and noticed that Sasuke wasn't in the room. Relieve washed over Sakura after noticing this, hoping that he decided to cut class.

"Hi Sakura!" Her lab partner, Kabuto, said. Kabuto wore a black hoodie with a grey tank top underneath, baggy grey jeans, and a pair of old, worn out sneakers. Despite the way he looks, he was actually very smart and Sakura was actually happy to be his lab partner. Their teacher paired them together to see how well the two smartest students in class would work together and what they would come up with.

"Hi, Kabuto." Sakura replied with a small smile on her face.

It seemed like the fates just wanted to screw her over. Did they have a grudge on her? Did she do something to them?

As she said that Sasuke walked into the room. Looks like that amazing blast of luck that she had just a minute ago died.

"Are you ready to work on the lab today? I remember where we left off yesterday and I think we should be done today so then we have tomorrow to work on the lab report! Isn't that great?!" Kabuto exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's awesome." Sakura mumbled loud enough for only Kabuto to hear.

"What's the matter? Why did you talk so soft and quiet? Are you sick?" When Kabuto said that, he put his hand on Sakura's forehead to check if she had a fever, making Sakura blush. It's not like Kabuto wasn't attractive, hell, he was far from ugly, so there shouldn't be a problem with her blushing.

'But what will Sasuke think about it' A burst of panic rushed through Sakura. Just the thought of what Sasuke would do to her if her saw that sent shivers down her spine.

"Well you don't have a fever…" Kabuto said. "but you are a little red. Just take care of yourself. It wouldn't be good for you to catch a cold."

"It's nothing, Kabuto. I just wanted to keep my voice down because the bell should be ringing and I had gym before so I was running around a lot." Sakura lied. As if on cue, the bell rang.

"Alright students, calm down. We need to start this lab right away so all of you could finish tomorrow. All of you work so slow…" Kakashi-sensei said. The students quickly started their labs. Thirty minutes, Kabuto and Sakura were done with their lab and started working on their reports. The reports were probably the easiest parts for Sakura. All she had to do was follow the same steps as she does for all lab reports and just fill in the blanks. It was simple.

Soon the bell rang and Sakura quickly walked out of the room, avoiding Sasuke's gaze. She knew she was going to get hell from Sasuke but she could always make up an excuse.

* * *

The end of the day could not come any quicker. It seemed as though all her classes flew by as her anxiety rose. She was scared. No, scared was an understatement. She was scared shitless. She was terrified. She had avoided everyone throughout the day just so she wouldn't break down. She was doing that a lot recently. It was just getting harder and harder every day. She couldn't hold in her feelings anymore. She had to tell someone before she could explode. But who could she talk to? Who would understand and wouldn't tell? Ino can't keep a secret even if her life depended on it, Naruto was just as bad, Shikamaru wouldn't do… Sakura went through the list of friends in her head. She's done this hundreds of times before but she still can't find one friend to tell her tragic life to. She needs someone but there was no one there for her. There never was and there never would be.

"Sakura! Hey Sakura! Teme wants to tell you something! Come here!" The loudmouth blond yelled. Sakura slowly turned around to come face to face with the one who put her through so much pain and brought so much fear into her.

"Hey Naruto! Hey Sasuke! What do you need to tell me?" Sakura asked, knowing that if she tried to ignore him now then she would regret it later.

"I just wanted to know if you would like to come over to my house later. I just got a new movie that I wanna watch with you." Sasuke replied. Translation: Get your ass over to my house or else.

"Sure, Sasuke! What time do you want me over?"

"Are you fine with right now?"

"Yeah. That sounds good!"

"Ooooooooooo! Sasuke! Sakura! Is that code for sexy time? You two, all alone in Sasuke-teme's house!" Naruto said.

"NARUTO! SHUT UP!" Sasuke and Sakura said at the same time.

"Alright!" Naruto said before he left. "Have fun you two!" he said when he knew that he was far away enough that they wouldn't bother to catch up with him to kill him.

"Narutoooo…." Sakura mumbled.

"Get in the car. Now." Sasuke said.

'Well shit… Naruto! Come back!' Sakura thought. 'This is not going to be a fun evening, that's for sure.' Sakura quickly slipped into the passenger seat of Sasuke's car. Sakura had never seen Sasuke drive so fast. He looked like he was going to kill someone. 'And guess who that someone is…'

* * *

When they arrived at Sasuke's HUGE house, Sasuke forcefully dragged Sakura out of the car, throwing her into his house, and slamming the door behind him. Grabbing her by her hair and waist, he roughly kissed her, pushing her into the wall while grinding his hips against hers. He seemed like a hungry wolf that could never seem to get enough to fill his large appetite. This continued for five minutes until he bite her lip, breaking skin and drawing blood almost instantly. He then slapped her with so much force that she fell to the ground and hit her head on the hardwood floor.

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! FLIRTING INFRONT OF ME AS IF I'M NOT WATCHING YOU AT ALL! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME! AFTER ALL THAT I'VE DONE FOR YOU!" Sasuke screamed before punching her for the next thirty-five minutes. No one could hear her screams, it's not like anyone would care anyway. She was just little old Sakura. No one ever cared about her. Sasuke then did something that Sakura would never expect him to do. No one would expect him to do this. Sasuke Uchiha cried.

"How could you do this to me? I just *sob* I just can't anymore, Sakura. I love you so much but then you went and flirted with a guy infront of me. How could you do this?" Only sounds of the two crying could be heard at the moment. After what felt like tree hours, Sakura finally found the courage to speak up and stand up for herself.

"Sasuke. I swear, I wasn't flirting with him. He was just checking if I had a fever. That was all. I swear."

"BULLSHIT! I SAW HOW YOLU REACTED WITH MY OWN TWO EYES! YOU THOUGHT I WASN'T LOOKING, HUH?! WELL I WAS AND I DIDN'T MISS A THING!"

"Sasuke, I'm telling the truth! Why won't you believe me?!"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A LYING WHORE!" Sasuke scream before grabbing Sakura by her hair and dragging her up to his room. Throwing her on his bed, he, again, slammed the door and forcefully kissed her again. As he tried to tear her clothes off of her with one hand while holding her hands together above her head with his other hand he didn't hear the door open and close and a masculine voice calling up to Sasuke to let him know that this person was home. Sasuke managed to take off her shirt with a kunai before his lips trailed down her neck and bit into her skin, making her gasp in pain.

"Sasuke… stop… you're- *gasp* hurting me." She said as he bit into the sensitive part of her neck, leaving bit marks on her skin. He slowly started to trail kisses down her stomach. He suddenly ripped off her pants (O/O) using the kunai from before to help him and threw them to the ground, landing next to her shirt. Sakura could feel the tears stream down her cheeks.

"Sasuke. Stop this! SASUKE! NO! STOOOOOOOO-"

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke screamed before slapping her across the face multiple times. The door to Sasuke's room burst open while Sasuke slapped Sakura for the third time. Sasuke was suddenly ripped off of Sakura's practically nude body; the tears coming from her eyes wouldn't stop. Sakura then curled up in a ball on his bed, her hands covering her face so then her face wouldn't take any more damage if he decided to come back and hit her again.

"Nii-san…? Uh… it's not what it looks like." Sasuke said, making Sakura notice the thirds presence in the room.

"Oh really, Ototo-san? Then what the hell does this looks like?" The masculine voice asked. Sakura brought her hands away from her face to see Sasuke's brother, Itachi, standing over Sasuke's body. Sasuke's expression explained how Sakura felt seconds ago.

Scared.

"I can explain!" Sasuke said.

"The only person you're going to be explaining this to is Oka-san, Oto-san, and this girl's parents."

'Sakura's parents?! HAHAHA! THEY DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS! THEY'VE NEVER GIVEN A SHIT ABOUT THAT WHORE!"

"Sasuke Uchiha! Go downstairs right **now**." Itachi commanded.

"Yes Nii-san." Sasuke said before he left Itachi and Sakura alone in her room. The awkwardness in the room could easily be felt. Well, with what Itachi had just witnessed and Sakura on Sasuke's bed in her bra and panties and crying, who wouldn't feel awkward.

"Here, Sakura is it? Let me help you up." Itachi said.

"No, it's alright… I'm fine." Sakura tried to stand on her own but soon found herself collapsing onto the ground, only to be caught by Itachi.

"Yeah, you can definitely stand by yourself. Sakura, I hope you don't mind asking, but how long has this been happening?" Itachi asked while firmly looking Sakura in the eye. His eyes were so gorgeous, Sakura felt as if she was being sucked into those onyx pools.

'They're not even onyx… They look almost dark blue…' Sakura thought. Seconds passed by before she finally noticed the she never gave Itachi an answer.

"Which one? The sexual harassment or the physical abuse..?" Sakura asked.

"Both."

"The sexual harassment has been going on since yesterday but it never got as far as it did today. The physical abuse… Months… It's been so long that I've lost count of how many *sob* months it's been…" the look in Itachi's eyes gave away his emotions almost instantly, but that look left as quickly as it came. If Sakura hadn't been dating Sasuke for so long, she wouldn't have noticed the short look pain and hatred.

"Have you told anyone?"

"No. Sasuke threatened that if I told anyone that he would hurt me..."

"What about your parents?"

"Like Sasuke said, they don't care. They're exactly like him. Rude, abusive, and short tempered."

"How long has the abuse from you parents been going on?" Itachi asked.

"For as long as I can remember. It normally happens *sob* every day over the smallest *sob* things or even nothing at all. They just come up with *hiccup* excuses to hurt me."

"Well I can promise you that some of the abuse will stop. I'll make sure that Sasuke doesn't hurt you ever again."

"How do you know that he won't hurt me?! How do you know that he won't *sob* show up at my house and punch me till I pass out?! And *hiccup* what about school?! NO ONE CAN STOP HIM!" Sakura screamed before crying even harder than before, if that was even possible.

"Ssshh Sakura. Don't worry. I am a student at your school too. I can have my friends keep an eye on him inside and outside of school so then he doesn't go near you or your house. Calm down. He can't hurt you anymore. Not while I'm here." Itachi reassured. "I'm gonna go call my parents and explain to them what just happened and then I'll get you a new set of clothes because the ones you have right now won't work, ok. I'll be right back."

"Wait… Itachi." Sakura grabbed the edge of his shirt in an attempt to stop him from leaving her.

"Don't worry. I'll be right downstairs. If you need anything, just yell."

"But what about Sasuke?"

"He's downstairs too. I'll be in the room right next to him, don't worry. If he does somehow get past me, though, just call my name as loud as you can and I'll be up in a second, alright. Just lay down for now and wait for me to come back up." Itachi said before heading downstairs to call his parents.

Two minutes later Sakura sensed another presence in the room.

"That was fas-" A large hand clamped over Sakura's mouth and a large amount of weight crushed her body.

"You thought that you could escape from me, huh? Well, you're wrong. No one can save you!" Sasuke said before he took his hand off Sakura's mouth and then crushed her mouth with his, forcing her into another rough and brutal kiss. After a few seconds Sakura's mouth was covered again with his large hand as his other hand started making its way towards her panties. Sakura quickly sunk her teeth into his hand to release her mouth from his firm hold.

"ITACHIII!" Sakura screamed and. Like he had said, Itachi was in the room within one second already ripping Sasuke off of her.

"YOU ASSHOLE! LET GO OF ME NOW, ONEE-SAN!" Sasuke screamed. The last thing Sakura saw was Sasuke being dragged out of the room and being handed over to what looked like Sasuke's and Itachi's father before darkness consumed her.

* * *

Sakura woke up on a large and _very_ comfortable bed with new clothes on. Sakura tried standing on her own but found even that simple little task difficult so she just sat at the edge of the bed. After a couple minutes, a woman who looked a lot like Itachi entered the room with a surprised look on her face.

"Itachiii! She's finally awake! Hurry!" The woman yelled. Soon after that Itachi and the man the Sakura remembered from before walked into the room with very serious expressions.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine… What happened?" Sakura asked.

"When I was dragging Sasuke away from you, Oto-san walked into the room and took Sasuke. When I turned around you were already out. We then went and interrogated Sasuke and he told us everything." When Itachi mentioned Sasuke Sakura immediately tensed up. "Don't worry. He's at the police station right now. Oto-san is the head over there so Sasuke is being heavily watched. He can't hurt you." Itachi reassured the second time that evening.

"Now, do you mind explaining everything from the beginning?" Itachi's Oka-san asked. "My name is Mikoto and this is Fugaku, my husband."

"Ok. Nice to meet you." Sakura replied.

"How could Sasuke hurt such a nice and beautiful girl like you?! Even with all of the bruises on your face you still look absolutely stunning!" Mikoto exclaimed.

"Uh... Thank you."

"Ok. Why don't you begin." Fugaku said.

"Alright, well, I guess I could say that the abuse started after he came to my house and saw what my parents normally do to me. They tried blaming the fact that my father was fired on me and then they started hitting me in front of Sasuke. After that it was only verbal abuse but it then quickly went to physical abuse. The sexual harassment only started yesterday. It's just so scary knowing that wherever I go I'll always be hurt and punished for doing nothing. Wait… What time is it?" Sakura asked.

"It's 10:56. Why?" Itachi asked.

"Well at least my parents have a legit reason to punish me this time." Sakura stated.

"OH NO THEY DON'T! They will not lay a finger on that pretty little head of yours, Sakura!" Mikoto said.

"Sakura. I am going to be arresting your parents for child abuse. We need you to show me the bruises and cuts you have from you family and even from Sasuke." Fugaku said.

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Ok." Sakura said. Without another thought, Sakura took off her shirt and pants to show them the many bruises, gashes, and scars she had, but there was one mark that stood out from the rest. There were burn marks. Specifically cigarette and cigar burn marks.

"Sakura, do your parents smoke?" Itachi asked.

"Only my dad smokes and he only smokes cigars." Sakura replied.

"Then where did you get the cigarette burns from?" Mikoto chimed in.

"…..Sasuke….."

"That's it. Your parents AND Sasuke are under arrest." Fugaku said before leaving the room before questions could be asked or comments of protest could be said.

* * *

A/N: yo! ITACHI MAKES HIS ENTRANCE! and kabuto... (everyone forgets about Kabuto) but don't worry. i have A LOT of plans for Kabuto. yall are gonna hate me... especially if yall like Kabuto... honestly, it all depends.. but i might bring karin (did i spell her name right? it's 2:44 am right now... i'm not gonna get names right right now) into this big mess... actually now that i think about, i'm most definitely gonna bring karin into this. :)but i need or f your opinions on this one little thing since yall had read the whole thing by now. I'm not sure if i should change the rating to mature or not... can yall help me decide..? but yall don't know how hard it was to write this chapter cause i didn't want to hurt Sakura! And I needed a million depressing songs cause thats what helps me best cause i like listening to music while I write :3 School over for me now! WOO! That means I'll be posting more stories! :D i have a lot of ideas i just haven't been able to start making them into stories yet... love you all and please review :3 i like hearing what yall have to say and don't forget to say if i should change the rating or not cause i'm not entirely sure yet.. 33


	4. Chapter 3: hell begins

**Chapter 3**

"Sakura, what are your thoughts about your parents and boyfriend going to jail?" One reporter asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm no-"

"Haruno Sakura! Where will you be staying now that your parents are in jail?" A reporter interrupted.

"Excuse me, but I have to go to school. Please move." Sakura said.

"Sakura! Sakura! Is this all true? Did the chief's son really lay a finger on you or is this all fake?" A tall reporter from a well-known news channel asked. He held the microphone to Sakura, eager to hear her response.

"Will everyone just STOP?! This is real! I'm glad that this torture is over! I don't know where I'm staying! Now, will you all just leave me alone so I can go to school?!" Sakura screamed before she walked away from reporters.

"Wait! Sakura! Sakura!" she heard before closing the door to the car she had just stepped in. Sakura wore a black tank top with grey sweat pants and a white hoodie. All of which belonged to Sasuke. This was all she had at the moment since she never went home to grab her clothes.

Honestly, Sakura didn't know where she was going to live now. right now she was staying at the Uchiha's main house because Mikoto _insisted_ on having Sakura stay there for the time being to make up for what Sasuke put her through, but what about after that?

'I could always stay at a friend's house until I come up with enough money, wait… that won't work. Naruto is too talkative an energetic. I like my personal space. Ino too, she will want to hang out and gossip instead of doing homework. Hinata..? No. Neji..? No. Maybe-'

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to school right now?" Mikoto asked from the front seat of the car. Yes, Sakura Haruno was being driven to school by none other than the Uchiha family. Oh, Ino will piss her pants when she hears about this.

"Yeah, I'm positive. It's better now when not as many people know than later when everyone knows. Besides, I need something to take my mind off of everything." Sakura replied with a small smile on her face to reassure Mikoto that everything would be alright.

"Ok, but you can always come to me if things start to become overwhelming. Just have fun and try to forget what your parents and my son did to you." Soon enough, the car started to slow down as they reached the school's front entrance. "Good luck today. Don't forget, Itachi will be at the school too so if you need to get away from everything, just go to Itachi and he'll sign you out since he's a senior." Mikoto said. With that said, Itachi, who was sitting next to Sakura the whole time, opened that door and walked out of the car with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Don't worry, I've already talked to him and he said that he'll bring you home if you want to. He may seem distant right now but he'll warm up to you over time."

"But he seemed fine yesterday. Why is he like this now?" Sakura asked Mikoto.

"He's normally like this to everyone except for his family. He only acted the way he did yesterday because he was so enraged at his brother and he was still trying to process what he just walked in on." Mikoto said before she leaned back to give Sakura a hug. "You'll be fine. Just try to have a little bit of fun!"

* * *

"SAKURAAA!" Oh great… The one person Sakura did _not_ want to see.

Naruto.

It's not that she hated him in any way, she just didn't want to hear him go on and on about how he should've noticed this before and how much of an asshole Sasuke is. He tends to run his mouth when around anyone, but he's nice and a good friend so she puts up with the loud mouth who can never keep a secret.

"Sakura! Are you ok? Are you hurt?! Do you need me to beat up teme for you?!"

"Naruto, it's alright. I'm fine. Don't beat him up; you can't get to him anyway. He's in jail right now. You don't have to worry about me, everything's alright." Sakura replied.

"Are you sure?! I heard from the news that this has been going on for a long time and that they've been everything but merciful to you. Are you going to be alright? How do you know that they're not going to come after you?"

"_Naruto…_ Stop." Naruto quickly shut his mouth in fear of Sakura's temper.

"Sakura!" A high pitched voice called from behind her.

'Oh no… not another blond…'

"Hey Ino!" Naruto enthusiastically greeted.

"Oh my god, Sakura! Are you alright! I heard about what happened! I'm so sorry that I didn't notice what was happening before they were arrested! Do you need anyone to talk to?" Ino said while holding Sakura's shoulders.

"Ino. Naruto. I'm fine. I'll be fine. You don't have to worry." Sakura said as she tried to calm herself down. "So troublesome..."

"Sakura, stop that! You sounded like Shikamaru!" Naruto whined.

"Who sounds like me?" The three turned to find Shikamaru standing right behind them.

"Shikamaru! How long have you been there?" Ino asked.

"Troublesome women…" Shikamaru mumbled.

"Shikamaruuu! Don't say that!" Ino complained. "So, Sakura, do you need a place to stay right now? My place is always open if you ever need somewhere to stay!"

"No, I'm fine. Because of how Sasuke has been, Mikoto insisted that I stayed at their house for now."

"WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THIS BEFORE?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHO YOU'RE STAYING WITH?!"

"Yes. Sasuke's family." Sakura replied.

"NO! YOU'RE STAYING WITH HIS SEX GOD OF A BROTHER, THE CHIEF, AND HIS GORGEOUS WIFE!" Ino screamed in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh my god, Ino, quiet down. We don't need all of Konoha knowing this right now." Sakura said.

"But Sakura-"

"Quiet. We need to go to class…"

"Fine… But we are having a nice big conversation about this later." Ino replied. The group of friends then made their way to class and what would soon be the worst day ever for Sakura.

* * *

Biology. Finally. A sign of isolation. She only had to talk to one person, her lab partner, Kabuto. No one else.

'Finally! I won't be bombarded with questions!' Sakura thought. Walking into the class, Sakura noticed multiple glares directed towards her. Not questioning the glares, Sakura sat in her seat, looking forward to the peaceful period.

The period flew by quickly. Surprisingly, Kabuto didn't show up to class at all throughout the period. The teacher said that he wasn't marked as absent which surprised the whole class since he is such a good student.

Before Sakura could comprehend that the bell had rung, the whole class was already empty except for herself and the teacher, Kakashi.

"Sakura, I heard about what happened with you, Sasuke, and your parents. If you ever need someone to talk to, you can always come to me, alright." Kakashi said.

"Ok, thank you Kakashi-sensei." Sakura replied. As Sakura was leaving the classroom, Kakashi called out to her again.

"Yes Kakashi-sensei?"

"Watch out for Sasuke's fan girls. They think you're lying and they won't let you get away with it. Even though everyone knows that you're telling the truth, they can't get it through their thick skulls that Sasuke is the one at fault, not you." Kakashi warned while walking towards the door to leave.

"Thank you Kakashi-sensei, but how do you know all of this?" Sakura questioned. Kakashi closed the door and started to lock it when he spoke.

"It's a secret." He said and then sent a wink in Sakura's direction.

* * *

'I've had enough. I need to leave. I can't take it anymore… this is getting to be too much.' Sakura thought. She had never wanted to leave a class so much before in her life. She truly hated this class with a burning passion and her enthusiastic teacher didn't help with her troubles. He'd say that it was only "one period a day" and that her "youthful spirit" should fuel her to make it through the assignments given to her and her class.

'I hate gym _so_ much.'

"Gai-sensei, may I go to the nurse? I don't feel well." Sakura asked

"Come one, Sakura! Let your youthful spirit fuel you to push yourself! You don't need a nurse, you just need some motivation!" Gai replied with his known smile and thumbs up action.

"That's right, Sakura! A beautiful flower like you should wither not!" Lee chimed in with his green jumpsuit on in all of its glory.

'I swear, I will never figure out where they get all their energy from…' Sakura thought with a sigh. She didn't think that she would have to use this method, but desperate times calls for desperate measures.

"Gai-sensei, I'm having girl problems right now. You know. Those lovely things called periods that us girls get every month. Now, may I _please_ go to the nurse?" Sakura tried again. Luckily, this time it worked.

"Oh… Ok, head to the nurse." Gai said as he found that he did not know what else to say.

"And I shall run 100 laps in your stead to make up for your absence!" Lee said before sprinting off to run the laps that he had promised.

"Thank you Gai-sensei."

Finding Itachi was harder than Sakura thought. She knew that Itachi was somewhere in the school, but where?

'Bloody hell… Where can he be..?'

"Hey Sakura." Sakura heard someone call from behind her. "Can you come here for a second?"

Sakura turned around to find a group of girls standing ten feet away from her. Each of them looked familiar, but she couldn't think of how she knew them. Then Kakashi's warning popped into her head.

"_Watch out for Sasuke's fan girls. They think you're lying and they won't let you get away with it. Even though everyone knows that you're telling the truth, they can't get it through their thick skulls that Sasuke is the one at fault, not you."_

'Oh shit… That's why they're so familiar. They held grudges on me because I was dating Sasuke… I. Am. Screwed…'

'**We're both screwed… Do you see how many of them there are?! They're gonna kick your ass!'**

'Inner! Where have you been all this time? I thought you disappeared.'

'**I've been here and there, but right now you need me. How the hell are we gonna get out of this mess?'**

'I don't know, inner. I might just answer them and put up with their bullshit like I normally do.'

'**Are you sure that's gonna work? I mean, you sent Sasuke to jail. This is not going to be a little "hey, how are you doing" situation. This is gonna be huge, especially since you're outnumbered.'**

'I'll be fine. Worse come to worst, I just yell out for help and people will hear me. We're surrounded by classrooms, remember.'

'**That's not going to work. Trust me, Sakura; I have a feeling that this isn't going to be a walk in the park.' **Inner Sakura said.

'Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I'll be fine. I got this.'

'**You'll see…' **Inner Sakura said before retreating to the back of Sakura's mind.

Knowing that the girls were growing impatient, Sakura finally walked over to them like they wanted.

"Yeah, what's up?" Sakura asked. One of the taller girls then grabbed Sakura's upper arm and threw Sakura on the floor in a nearby empty classroom. Once they were inside, one of the other girls closed the door and stood by it to make sure that no one came in and no one got out.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, lying about Sasuke like that?! We knew you were a bitch from the beginning and look now, Sasuke is in jail because you lied that he would abuse and sexually harass you. Who the _hell_ do you think you are, you little bitch?!" A girl with long brown hair who wore a long, flowing dress with dots all over it said.

"I didn't do anything! It's the truth. You are just too blind to see that Sasuke is different than how you see him." Sakura said.

"Don't talk to Natsuko like that, bitch! You're lying and we know it. Sasuke would never do that to anyone!" the girl who dragged Sakura into the classroom said with anger.

Grabbing Sakura by her hair, the girl known as Natsuko brought Sakura's face up to hers and whispered into her ear.

"You don't want to piss me and my friends off. You'll regret it." After saying that, Natsuko punched Sakura in the stomach and slammed her head into the wall. Still holding her hair, Natsuko said "Now I want you to go to the police and confess that you lied and turn yourself in. If you don't, you will regret it."

"I told you already. I'm not lying. Itachi walked in and saw it himself. You can ask him, it's true."

"Don't bring Itachi into this, bitch! He has nothing to do with this!" One of the girls said.

'**See, Sakura. I told you that this wasn't going to be simple. Do you want me to take over?'** Inner Sakura asked.

'No, don't take over. We don't need anyone getting killed here. It's fine. I'll han-' Sakura's thoughts were cut off when Sakura was slammed into the wall. The group of girls then started to kick and punch Sakura. The girls finally stopped after eight minutes of continuously hitting Sakura when the girl at the door finally said something.

"Guys, stop, I think someone's coming!" She said. All of the girls froze in place after she said that. After one last punch that hit Sakura's cheek harder than she expected, the girls left.

A few seconds later, someone walked in but didn't notice Sakura until the lights were turned on.

"What the- Sakura, is that you?" A familiar voice said. Sakura looked up to find none other than Itachi standing in front of her.

'**Well it looks like we don't have to go looking for Itachi anymore. Hahaha… Haha… Ha…'**

'Well no DUH! Why does he have to find me like this? So much for having fun and forgetting about everything…'

"Uh… Hi…" Sakura quietly said. Itachi walked over and kneeled down next to Sakura.

'**Why does he have to be so sexy?'** Inner Sakura said while drooling.

'Not the time…'

"Who did this to you?" Itachi asked as he helped Sakura sit up.

"Some of Sasuke's fan girls… They think that I'm lying about everything… And decided to have a little chat… With… Me..." Sakura said before she blacked out for the intense amount of pain that she felt.

* * *

Hello! Don't kill me.. I know, I haven't updated in a while... I'M SORRY! I've just been so busy and I had writers block and all... I still love you all and I didn't forget about yall... Foreshadowing :3 It's a lovely thing. oh I can't WAIT till later! xD I will be changing the rating to mature because of child abuse and sexual harassment. There will be no lemon. I don't plan on having lemon in this and I never did plan on it all. This fanfic is twisted up enough, I don't need lemon coming in and messing everything up. Lemon is not needed in this, maybe in others in the future, but not this one. :) There _might_ be things implied but only mentioned. It will not go as far as it did last chapter. Btw, I am in the process of making a new story! YAYYY! I should be posting it sometime soon but since my mom interrupted my writing I have to rewrite the whole thing because I found out that I have to write a whole chapter at once instead of leaving it and coming back. My mind just doesn't work that way... That happened with this chapter and look what happened... writers block and a new chapter comes weeks later... Have I decided if Sakura is going to be staying at her temporary home permanently in the future? Yes. Am I going to tell you? NO! GOTTA KEEP THINGS INTERESTING! xD *Dodges everything yall are throwing at me* MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! On that note, I hope yall like the chapter. Review, follow, favorite, all that jazz :3 see ya next time. oh and I might be changing my username, I just don't know what I'm changing it to yet. Wow... Yall are going to HATE me because of what I have in store for this fanfic... :) love you all! :*


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE PLEASE READ

Hey guys! Don't kill me, I know. I haven't updated all summer! Dx idk what happened... I did write a chapter out (on paper cause I learned that that's the best way I can actually write out my thoughts. I write better on paper than typing. Idk why...) but I never typed it up and posted it. I did lose power a couple times (that's when I wrote) but other than that idk why I haven't updated. It's not like I was busy, all I did was sit around, do nothing, and just go to marching band practice and band camp. I just don't know what happened... I would procrastinate and start writing a chapter the day before I was going to post it, then I procrastinated that till the next day, and then it just continued and continued and never stopped... Don't kill me, I will be posting again. I am very busy because of school and all the extracurricular activities I participate in (I don't even have time to eat Dx) but I will make new chapters and post them as often as I can. I will be posting the new chapter soon, just not right now. It's 12:39 am where I live and I have to get up at 6 to get ready for a 5K that I am participating in. I'll try to post it after but I might be too exhausted to do it. So I'll try to post either today or tomorrow but, again, I am very busy to begin with and Mondays are normally my busiest days so no promises. I still have to type it up, edit it, and all that jazz. Stay rad and I'll see y'all soon ; *

P.S: my procrastination is so bad that I even procrastinated making this note... I've been meaning to make this for the past 2 weeks. Kill me now... Omfg D'x


	6. chapter 4: the letter

Dark eyes started at the pinkette through an opening in the bust that the man was hiding in. A dark, menacing aura surrounded the man as he watched the beaten girl being carried away by Itachi. The man's eyes gleamed with anger and hatred while his hands balled into fists. He'd soon make her regret what she had done. She took his life away, and soon he was going to take away hers. But not now, no. He had to make the right move at the right time. Torture her until she finally caves.

Suddenly, Itachi, sensing another presence, turned toward the direction of the hidden man with watchful eyes. He carefully searched for the owner of the menacing presence. All was silent except for the constant drip of Sakura's blood hitting the ground.

'Someone's watching us.' Itachi thought. 'We're not alone.'

Placing Sakura down on the back seats of his car, Itachi started to walk towards where he felt the extra presence. The unknown man's heart raced as Itachi grew closer. Just as Itachi was about to reach the man, he stopped. Sakura's pained moans coming from her unconscious state rang through Itachi's ears like a bell, reminding him of what was most important at the moment. Sakura's health.

Turning to head back to his car, Itachi spared the bush that the man was hiding in one last glance before walking away.

When Itachi's car disappeared from sight the man finally emerged from the bush with a glint of bloodlust in his eyes. The man then walked over to the tiny, almost unnoticeable puddle of blood that was on the ground. Sakura's blood. The man bent down and smeared the blood on the tip of his index and middle fingers. Bringing the two fingers to his lips, he licked the blood which sent shivers down his spine as he welcomed the flavor of Sakura's blood with open arms. She tasted delectable.

He was going to have fun torturing her. Just the taste of her blood set his nerves of fire, developing a dark desire inside of him. A desire that cannot be tamed. Thinking of what he had in store for Sakura brought a smile to his lips.

"I'll see you soon, Sakura."

"I'll see you soon, Sakura."

"Huh?" Sakura mumbled as she sat up, clutching her pounding head. Looking around at her surroundings, Sakura found that she was now in her temporary room in the main Uchiha household. "How the hell did I ge-"

"Sakura?" A masculine voice called from the doorway.

"Itachi? How the hell did I get here? The last thing I remember was fighting with those fangirls..." Sakura said. Why did Itachi have to find her? He was the last person she wanted to see herself in such a state. He was just so mature and respectful that it was embarrassing for him to see her so broken and weak.

**"You can't forget hot!" **Inner chimed in.

'Inner, I don't need this right now!' Sakura replied.

**"What?! A sexy ass like that is always needed! That nice, firm ass. That gorgeous face. Those soft looking li-"**

'Inner! Not the right time for this!' Sakura scolded as a light blush grazed her cheeks, something that Itachi did not miss. Sakura fiddled her fingers as she glanced at Itachi who was intently staring at Sakura.

"What is it, Itachi?" Sakura asked. Itachi replied by shoving a folded piece of paper into the teenage girl's hands. Sakura opened the piece of paper to find a phone number written on it. Clearly confused, Sakura looked to Itachi for an explanation.

"That's my cell phone number. Call me if something like this happens again." Itachi replied with a sigh. Sakura's blush intensified when hearing that that was Itachi's number written with neat, delicate handwriting on the small piece of paper.

"Oh. Um, okay... Thank you." Sakura replied awkwardly. Getting up to leave, Itachi patted Sakura's head before leaving, causing Sakura's blush to intensify even greater.

"What just..."

'I don't know, Inner. I don't know.'

The rest of the day went by fairly quick. Sakura explained what had happened to her to Mikoto and Fugaki. In an attempt to ease Sakura's nerves and worries, Mikoto called the schools' principal, Lady Tsunade, to inform her about the girls' wrong doing.

Soon after that, Sakura fell into a peaceful slumber, oblivious of the dark eyes staring at her through her bedroom window.

* * *

Sakura walked through the empty hallway with a new shell of confidence surrounding her. Since Sakura had miraculously remembered the names of the fangirls from the day before, she knew that she wouldn't be hearing from them again after Lady Tsunade had a nice little "talk" with them earlier during the school day. Sakura had lunch at the moment and was retrieving the lunch that Mikoto had kindly prepared for Sakura.

Sakura turned to go down the hallway towards her locker when she noticed someone standing infront of it, stuffing something into her small locker. Noticing Sakura, the person quickly stuffed the rest of the item into Sakura's locker and ran off before she could get closer to the person.

"Hey, wait!" Sakura tried to stop the person but said person continued to run until the person disappeared from sight. "That's weird."

Sakura quickly opened her locker to see what that person had left her. When she opened it what turned out to be an envelope that had fallen onto the ground. She picked up the envelope and pulled out what was inside. A letter and some pictures.

Pictures of Sakura.

There were pictures of Sakura changing into her school uniform in her room, of her doing homework, and many picture of her sleeping. Deciding that it was best for her sanity to stop looking at the pictures, Sakura started to read the letter. What she was expecting was blackmail, but received something even worse. As she read, her fear slowly started to creep upon her. By the time she was finished reading the letter silent tears had started to roll down her cheeks. She read it over another two times before slamming her locker shut and running to the nearest bathroom to attempt to calm down. She was not expecting this.

_Dear Sakura,_  
_Hello. I've been watching you. Silently observing you for quite some time. You will pay for what you have done. You've taken away my life, my reason to live. But you won't pay for what you have done all at once. No. Your torture has only just begun. I will slowly drag out my fun until you've hit insanity. After that it will always be over. You won't have to go through anymore pain. Don't worry, I'll make it quick and practically painless. You'll deserve that much for lasting so long. With what I'm planning on doing to you, I don't expect you to last a week. You'll learn what happens when you put the one I love in jail. I'll be watching you. Soon, my little Cherry Blossom. Soon._

_P.S. Your blood is delicious. I can't wait to taste some more._

A death threat. Someone had sent Sakura a death threat. After crying for what felt like forever, Sakura called the one person that would be able to calm her down at the moment. Itachi.

Time ticked by slowly as the phone rang before Itachi finally picked up.

"Hello?"

"I-Itachi? It's *hiccup* S-S-Sakura."

"What's the matter? What happened?" Itachi asked with a stern voice.

"Itachi, sit down!" Sakura heard someone say in the background. "Itachi! Sit down now!"

"I'm sorry, sensei. I'm going to the bathroom." Sakura heard Itachi reply.

"Alright, fine. But make it quick!" His sensei replied. A couple seconds after that, Itachi finally replied to Sakura.

"Sakura, where are you right now?" He asked.

"In the girl's bathroom in third wing. Please hurry!"

"Ok, I'll be there soon." The call ended.

* * *

I told you I'd post a new chapter! This one is kinda really short cause I had never finished writing it out and I just wanted to get this chapter out to y'all so I decided to just leave it where I stopped. It seemed like a good place. I am VERY busy so no promises as to when I'll actually get a new chapter out. I'll try to asap but my days consist of school, home for 1 hour, marching band, dance, home at 9:30, homework, shower, sleep. I also have football games to go to and clubs! It's a tight schedule but I like it that way ;3 I will be working on a new chapter though! Who do you think those dark, menacing eyes belong to? I know! Omf I can't wait till y'all know. I'm gonna drag this out for SOOO long, it's gonna be a killer! x3 I have a lot of plans for this story and I can't wait till we get more into it cause it's just gonna get better and better as we go! xD I have so many ideas and I just wanna let them all out now but I can't cause that won't make things interesting, now will it? Leave reviews and all that jazz! 33 see ya soon!


End file.
